We have completed RAGE dimerization/oligomerization studies and a manuscript has been published. We continue to collaborate with colleagues in Australia to study RAGE thiol-disulfide bond exchange on the cell surface. Proteomics data showed that RAGE is acetylated. We are working with Johns Hopkins colleagues to study how such modification impact RAGE signaling and/or biology. We are investigating how RAGE signaling results in a specific barcode, i.e. post-translational modifications, of NF-kappaB RelA, and how such modifications contribute to collagen I production, using mouse embryonic fibroblasts obtained from RAGE knockout and RelA knockout mice.